List of Puerto Ricans
This is a list of notable people from Puerto Rico which includes people who were born in Puerto Rico ("Borinquen"), people who are of full or partial Puerto Rican background, and some long-term continental American and other residents and/or immigrants of other ethnic heritages who have made Puerto Rico their home. The list is divided into categories and, in some cases, sub-categories, which best describe the field for which the subject is most noted. Some categories such as "Actors, actresses, comedians and directors" are relative since a subject who is a comedian may also be an actor or director. In some cases a subject may be notable in more than one field, such as Luis A. Ferré, who is notable both as a former governor and as an industrialist. However, the custom is to place the subject's name under the category for which he/she is most noted. Actors, actresses, comedians and directors ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Kirk Acevedo, * José Miguel Agrelot (a.k.a. "Don Cholito"), comedian * Jorge Alberti, actor * Trini Alvarado, actress * Miguel Ángel Álvarez, actor and comedian * La La Anthony, actress, MTV VJ * Marc Anthony, actor and singer * Victor Argo, actor * Yancey Arias, actor * Raymond Arrieta, comedian and television host * Miguel Arteta, film/television director * Rick Aviles, actor and comedian * Charlotte Ayanna, actress B''' * Ivonne Belén, documentary director and producer * Rosa Blasi, theatrical actress * Giselle Blondet, actress and television host * Diego Boneta, actor, singer-songwriter (Puerto Rican grandfather) * Lucy Boscana, television and theatrical actress * Paul Bouche, comedian and television host '''C * Paul Calderón, actor * Armando Calvo, actor * Norma Candal, actress and comedian * Irene Cara, actress and singer * Awilda Carbia, actress and comedianAwilda Carbia obituary, elnuevodia.com; accessed April 4, 2016. * Carmen Carrera, transgender reality television personality * Braulio Castillo, actor * Braulio Castillo, hijo, actor * David Castro, actor (Puerto Rican father) * Raquel Castro, actress (Puerto Rican father)26th Annual Young Artist Awards – Nominations/Special Awards: Raquel Castro, youngartistawards.org; accessed April 4, 2016. * Melwin Cedeño, comedian * Iris Chacón, Puerto Rican singer and dancer * Abdiel Colberg, film director and television producer * Ivonne Coll, actress * Míriam Colón, actress and founder of the Puerto Rican Traveling Theatre * Liza Colón-Zayas, film and theatrical actress * Paquito Cordero, comedian and television producer * Mapita Cortés, actress * Mapy Cortés, actress * Mara Croatto, actress * Alexis Cruz, actor * Wilson Cruz, actor * Ismael Cruz Cordova, actor"Sesame Street Announces New Latino Character 'Mando' played By Ismael Cruz Córdova", HuffingtonPost.com, May 10, 2013; accessed April 4, 2016. D''' * Dagmar, actress, singer and television host * Henry Darrow, actor * Raúl Dávila, actor * Rosario Dawson, actress * Blanca de Castejón, actress * Kamar de los Reyes, actor * Joey Dedio, actor, writer, producerA Surprise at the Door, Joey Dedio Stars as 'Tio Papi', nytimes.com, September 6, 2013; accessed April 4, 2016.New York's International Puerto Rican Heritage Film Festival set to kick off Nov. 13, nydailynews.com; accessed April 4, 2016. * Idalis DeLeón, actress, former MTV VJ, singer (Seduction) * Benicio del Toro, Academy Award-winning actor * Sylvia del Villard, actress, choreographer and dancer * Michael DeLorenzo, actor * Alba Nydia Díaz, actress * Melonie Diaz, actress"Melodie Diaz", Paper, September 11, 2009. '''E * Lydia Echevarría, actress (convicted for her role in the death of producer Luis Vigoreaux) * Héctor Elizondo, actor * Erik Estrada, actor F''' * Antonio Fargas, actor * José Ferrer, first Hispanic actor to win an Academy Award * Miguel Ferrer, actor * Rafael Ferrer, actor * Nina Flowers, female impersonator and singer '''G * Gloria Garayua, actress * Aimee Garcia, actress * Mayte Garcia, actress, dancer * Luis Gatica, actor * Marilyn Ghigliotti, actress * Julián Gil, television and film actor, model * Joyce Giraud, actress, former Miss Puerto Rico Universe titleholder * Ian Gómez, actor * Marga Gomez, actress, playwright * Reagan Gomez-Preston, actress * Rick Gonzalez, actor * Meagan Good, actress * Alexander Gould, actor (father of Puerto Rican descent) * Emma Gould, actress (father of Puerto Rican descent) * Kelly Gould, actress (father of Puerto Rican descent) * Javier Grillo-Marxuach, television and film producer * Luis Guzmán, actor * Luis Roberto Guzmán, television and film actor H''' * April Lee Hernández, actress * Juano Hernández, actor * William Hernández, actor * Lillian Hurst, comedian, actress (television series Dharma and Greg) '''I * Mark Indelicato, actor * Vincent Irizarry, actor J''' * Shar Jackson, actress/singer (Puerto Rican father) * Raúl Juliá, actor * Victoria Justice, singer, television actress (Victorious) (Puerto Rican mother) '''L * Eva LaRue, actress * Sunshine Logroño, comedian * Adamari López, actress * Jennifer Lopez, actress, singer, and dancer * Priscilla Lopez, actress, singer, and dancer M''' * Justina Machado, actress * Sonia Manzano, actress * Eddie Marrero, actor * Elizabeth Marrero, male impersonator and performance artist/actress * Tony Martínez (1920–2002) actor, singer, and bandleader;remembered for having played Pepino Garcia in The Real McCoys television series * Alexis Mateo, female impersonator, reality television personality * Claribel Medina, actress * Jorge Merced, theatre actor and directorLa Fountain-Stokes, Lawrence. "Entre boleros, travestismos y migraciones translocales: Manuel Ramos Otero, Jorge Merced y El bolero fue mi ruina del Teatro Pregones del Bronx." Revista Iberoamericana 71.212 (July–September 2005): pp. 887–907. * Ángela Meyer, actress, comedian and producer * Ari Meyers, actress *Lin-Manuel Miranda, actor, composer, rapper and writer, best known for creating and starring in the Broadway musicals Hamilton and In the Heights. He has won a Pulitzer Prize, two Grammys, an Emmy, a [[MacArthur Fellows Program|MacArthur "Genius" Award]], and three Tony awards, among others.Lin-Manuel Miranda Visits Puerto Rico, Compares Himself To A 'Weird Pokemon' * René Monclova, actor and comedian * Mario Montez, female impersonator/actor; member of Warhol Superstars * Esai Morales, actor * Jacobo Morales, director, actor * Alicia Moreda, actress, comedian * Rita Moreno, actress, first Hispanic woman to win the following four major awards: an Oscar, a Tony Award, an Emmy Award and a Grammy Award * Frankie Muniz, actor (Puerto Rican father) * Tommy Muñiz, television producer, comedian * Rafo Muñiz, comedian and producer '''N * Lymari Nadal, actress * Taylor Negron, actor/comedian * Frances Negrón-Muntaner, filmmaker, writer, and scholar Rodríguez-Matos, Carlos. "Frances Negrón-Muntaner" In David William Foster, ed., Latin American Writers on Gay and Lesbian Themes (Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Press, 1994): pp. 288-90; ISBN 0-313-28479-2 * Micaela Nevárez, actress; first Puerto Rican to win a Goya Award * Amaury Nolasco, actor O''' * Tony Oliver, voice actor * Karen Olivo, actress (Puerto Rican father); winner of 2009 Tony Award for Best Featured Actress * Ana Ortiz, actress * Elin Ortiz, actor, television producer * John Ortiz, actor '''P * Marian Pabón, actress, singer and comedian * Antonio Pantojas, drag queen * Lana Parrilla, actress (Puerto Rican father) * Rosie Perez, actress * Aubrey Plaza, actress * Freddie Prinze, Jr., actor (Puerto Rican grandmother) * Freddie Prinze, comedian, actor (Puerto Rican mother) Q''' * Adolfo Quiñones, actor, dancer, choreographer '''R * Luis Antonio Ramos, actor * Gina Ravera, actress * Carmen Belen Richardson, comedian/actress * Armando Riesco, actor * Osvaldo Ríos, actor and singer * Chita Rivera, actress, singer and dancer; winner of two Tony Awards * José Rivera, playwright; first Puerto Rican nominated for an Oscar in "Best Adapted Screenplay" category * Luis Antonio Rivera, a.k.a. "Yoyo Boing", comedian * Marquita Rivera, first Puerto Rican actress to appear in a major Hollywood motion picture * Naya Rivera, actressIs 'Glee' Star Naya Rivera Singing Love Songs to Costar Mark Salling? from Latina, March 19, 2010. (Puerto Rican father) * Ramón Rivero, also known as "Diplo", comedian; organized the world's first known Walk-A-Thon in 1953. * Adalberto Rodríguez, a.k.a. "Machuchal", comedian * Adam Rodríguez, actor * Elizabeth Rodríguez, actress * Freddy Rodríguez, actor * Gina Rodriguez, actress * Gladys Rodríguez, comedian, actress * Michelle Rodriguez, actress * Ramón Rodríguez, * Marta Romero, actress and singer * Johanna Rosaly, actress S''' * Zoe Saldana, actress (Puerto Rican mother) * Olga San Juan, film actress and dancer * Jaime Sánchez, actor (musical West Side Story, film The Wild Bunch) * Kiele Sanchez, actress * Marcelino Sánchez, actor * Roselyn Sánchez, actress * Esther Sandoval, actress * Renoly Santiago, actor * Saundra Santiago, actress * Ruben Santiago-Hudson, actor and playwright * Jon Seda, actor * Jimmy Smits, actor (Puerto Rican mother) * Yara Sofia, female impersonator, reality television personality * Talisa Soto, actress, model * Jeremy Suarez, actor and comedian (father of Puerto Rican descent) * Miguel Ángel Suárez, actor, playwright, stage director '''T * Rachel Ticotin, actress * Liz Torres, actress * Rose Troche, film/television director La Fountain-Stokes, Lawrence. Queer Ricans: Cultures and Sexualities in the Diaspora. Minneapolis: University of Minnesota Press, 2009. ISBN 0816640920 U''' * Alanna Ubach, actress (Puerto Rican mother) '''V * Joseph Vásquez, film director, screenwriter * Nadine Velazquez, actress * Lauren Vélez, actress * Loraine Vélez, actress * Christina Vidal, actress and singer * Lisa Vidal, actress * Juan Emilio Viguié, pioneer movie producer; produced Romance Tropical, the first Puerto Rican film with sound W''' * Otilio Warrington, also known as "Bizcocho", comedian * Jessica Wild, female impersonator, reality television personality * Holly Woodlawn, female impersonator, actor '''Z * David Zayas, actor * Marcos Zurinaga, film director/screenwriter Adult film entertainers * Vanessa del Rio, adult film actress * Gina Lynn, adult film actress Hosts/presenters * Alfred D. Herger, television host, psychologist * Daisy Martinez, host of PBS cooking show Daisy Cooks! * John Melendez, once known as "Stuttering John" (Howard Stern Show and The Tonight Show with Jay Leno) * Rogelio Mills, television host, author and recording artist * Eddie Miró, television host, comedian; hosted El Show de las 12 (The 12 pm Show) for over 40 years * Silverio Pérez, show host, musician and author * Antonio Sánchez, radio and television personality * Alani Vázquez, also known as "La La"; MTV veejay * Luis Vigoreaux, created ¡Sube, Nene, Sube! (Go up, Man, Go up!) and ¡Pa'rriba, Papi, Pa'rriba! (Higher, Daddy, Higher!) * Luisito Vigoreaux, hosted Sábado en Grande (Big Saturday, also with Roberto), El Show del Mediodía (The Midday Show) and De Magazin * Roberto Vigoreaux, hosted Parejo, Doble y Triple (Square, Double and Triple) Architects Authors, playwrights and poets Beauty queens and fashion models Business people and industrialists Cartoonists Civil rights and/or political activists Clergy Composers, contemporary singers, musicians and opera Criminals and outlaws Educators Governors of Puerto Rico Historians Journalists Judges, law enforcement and firefighters Military Physicians, scientists and inventors Politicians Sports Taínos Visual artists Miscellaneous See also * Lists of people by nationality * List of Stateside Puerto Ricans * List of Puerto Rican military personnel * List of Puerto Ricans in the United States Space Program * List of Puerto Ricans of African descent * List of Major League Baseball players from Puerto Rico * List of Puerto Rican boxing world champions * List of Puerto Rican scientists and inventors * List of Puerto Rican Presidential Medal of Freedom recipients * List of Puerto Rican Presidential Citizens Medal recipients * History of women in Puerto Rico * List of People from Ponce, Puerto Rico * Cultural diversity in Puerto Rico **Corsican immigration to Puerto Rico **French immigration to Puerto Rico **German immigration to Puerto Rico **Irish immigration to Puerto Rico **Jewish immigration to Puerto Rico References